The present invention relates to photographic self-portrait installations, and in particular, to an automated video photographic vending system for producing a consumer-selected, instant photograph of the vendor and/or colleagues posed against a scenic topical landmark and personalized from a palette of computer generated foreground and background images.
Coin operated self-portrait booths have been used for many years to produce strips of wallet sized photographs using conventional cameras and wet-film techniques. While enabling the user to capture on film a variety of poses, the remainder of the photographs is limited a standard backdrop scene. Other self-portrait systems have proposed using video cameras for previewing poses prior to the camera taking the photographs. Such booths are generally located in shopping malls or other high traffic areas, relying upon the occasional shopper as a customer. Little promotion is undertaken to boost revenues and impulse-buying motivates the buyer to purchase such photographs taken against stark backgrounds.
To partially overcome such limitations, it has been proposed to provide a photo installation using a video camera to generate composite photographs that combine a foreground selected from a memory bank with the user""s posed image. Therein the user selects a foreground image from a plurality of choices. The user then assumes a set pose whereat a video camera freezes the image for superimposition on the selected background. Such a system provides for limited interaction between the posed images and the generated images in achieving the final photographic reproduction. Moreover, such installations remain inconspicuously located and provide mere backdrop facades for the user.
Further variations of self-portrait installations, as disclosed in David et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,453, have proposed using a video camera to provide a real time image of the user. The video camera is coupled with a computer for, first, sequentially capturing a consumer-actuated image of the user and, second, generating a computer-digitized image background, and third, combining such images to provide potential composite photographs, one of which is consumer selected and the final product vended to the user. Such installations are somewhat limited in consumer choice of the final photograph inasmuch as user pose must be selected prior to presenting the background variations. Emphasis is on the user to the exclusion of any background scenery significance. The system is also user paced such that an indecisive consumer can occupy the installation for extended periods prior to making a final decision. Further, the user must physically actuate the system to capture a pose, limiting user positions and pose. Moreover, the user must select the computer image before proceeding to the final selection.
The foregoing having limited the revenues of self-operated systems to find increased user acceptance by only providing limited freedom posing against standard backgrounds in a manner that does not distinguish one installation from another.
The present invention overcomes the above limitations by providing a computerized self-portrait vending unit that is adapted for location within a picturesque setting with high traffic volume frequented by consumers with readily available money for the purchase of items memorializing their visit, capturing against such settings selectable poses of the user, presenting a palette of images for combining with selected poses, and printing and vending to the user a composite picture recording their presence at the setting, all of which combine to produce an installation providing greater incentives for use and accompanying revenue.
To more fully achieve the revenue potential of such picturesque settings, the system, in the form of a free-standing kiosk or booth, is positioned to capture the user against memorable facade or landmark of the location, recognizable by others as symbolic thereof. Exemplary of such sights, without limitation, would be Cinderella""s Castle at a Disney site, the Hollywood hill sign in Los Angeles, the Cape Hatteras lighthouse in North Carolina, or the Rock and Roll Museum in Cleveland, and other signature or hallmark structures or vistas that are synonymous with the venue. The unit can thus take advantage of the accompanying natural scenery as an instant souvenir and memento of their visit.
The system is enclosed in a weatherproof cabinet similar in size to existing arcade video game systems. The front of the unit is provided with a video camera located behind a transparent screen. The camera is self-focusing and directed to capture a memorable view of the location. A video monitor is provided adjacent to and below the camera to provide a viewing surface enabling the user to readily position themselves in desired poses and positions to be captured by the video camera. The camera and monitor operate continuously such that passers-by are attracted to the installation and can see trial, real-time views of themselves against the landmark prior to making a buying decision.
The video camera and the monitor are interfaced with a computer in the enclosure. Should a photograph be desired, the consumer actuates a button on the unit, which displays an instruction menu on the monitor and requests a form of payment, credit card or currency to begin the session. After receiving and verifying the payment transaction, the monitor again displays real time images of the user thereon. After a predetermined time, a sequence of frozen real-time images of the user against the scenic background are captured, without the need for user intervention, and digitized and stored in a memory bank. Preceding each capture, the user is provided with an audio or visual indication of time to capture so that they may assume a desired pose at any location within camera range. After a predetermined number of images are captured, the same are displayed in tiled format on the screen and the user selects a desired image. Thereafter, the desired image, in composite with a plurality of foreground graphics, are displayed in tiled format on the monitor. The user then selects the desired composite, which selection is outputted to a printer and a print of the composite photograph delivered through a vending slot to the user. Such photograph also includes a unique identifier permitting the user to subsequently order additional copies of the photos or variations thereof stored in computer memory. The installation also includes a telecommunication interface for providing the vendor with status information regarding usage and supplies. The interface may also be used to provide a video feed to a website associated with the landmark and setting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for providing user selected photographic souvenirs of scenic vistas in a self-operated photographic installation.
A further object of the present inventions is to provide a free standing self-portrait installation in a picturesque setting which permits a user to freely assume a pose against a landmark of the setting which is imaged and combined with selected graphics to provide a photographic memento.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-portrait vending installation whereby a user can select an image from a plurality of self poses, combine the image with selected graphics and obtain a photographic reproduction of the selection.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a computerized self-portrait installation located strategically in scenic venues for maximizing consumer use and revenues.